


小矮人饲养手册

by KakoiClaudia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakoiClaudia/pseuds/KakoiClaudia
Summary: 草莓蛋糕好吃
Relationships: Yaku Morisuke/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	小矮人饲养手册

*  
近日，音驹高中三年五组迎来了一只崭新的吉祥物。

“和久津同学，我来帮你拿书吧！”

“这个零食很好吃喔，和久津同学也来一点吧？”

“下节课要换教室，和久津同学是不是还不认识路？我们一起过去吧！”

要说这只吉祥物的真实身份……

其实是这学期新来的转学生——和久津枫。

而让这位转学生大受欢迎的主要原因就在于……

她矮。

148cm的身高即使在同龄女生之中也显得相当娇小，再加上毛绒绒的蓬松短发和乖巧可爱的长相，枫会如此惹人怜爱也就不奇怪了。

当事人似乎对于这样的待遇早已习以为常。坦率地接受来自他人的好意后，总会乖巧有礼地道谢，这一点更加激起了广大同学的怜爱之情。

*  
“听说你们班来了一个很可爱的转学生？”

“这么快就已经传到其他班去了吗？”

放学后，夜久、黑尾和海一同向排球部走去，话题自然而然地落到了新来的转学生身上。

“毕竟和久津真的很可爱啊，那么小只！”

“得了吧夜久，我看你再这样盯着人家，马上就要被当成变态了吧？”

“你很烦诶，黑尾。难道你敢说和久津不可爱吗？”

“可爱是可爱，不过我还是坚定的长发派。”

“你这家伙真是一点都不懂短发的魅力。”

夜久很是嫌弃地瞪了黑尾一眼，快步赶上走在前面的海，将黑尾甩在身后。

黑尾：？

*  
化学课上的分组实验需要每组各派一个代表领取实验器材，正在器材柜前对照黑板上所列清单的夜久，突然感觉自己的衣袖被轻轻扯了扯。转头一看，出现在眼前的是正仰头眼巴巴地注视着自己的迷你转学生。

夜久感觉自己一瞬间经历了心脏骤停。

“怎、怎、怎么了吗？和久津？”

“上面那一层的试剂……够不到。”

夜久顺着枫手指的方向看了一眼试剂所在的位置。这个高度对于普通学生来说伸长手臂就能够到，然而对于身材异常娇小的枫来说，就有些可望而不可即了。

“可以麻烦你帮我也拿一下吗？”

难道有人会忍心对眼前这位眨巴着眼睛向自己发射期待光波的小小只同学说“不”吗？

没有人！！！夜久在心中如此呐喊道。

有生以来第一次被人拜托拿高处东西的夜久此时内心的激动简直难以言表。稍微平复了一下自己的情绪以免打翻试剂，随后他轻松地伸手取下实验用品递到对方手中。

“谢谢你，帮大忙了，夜久同学。”

“没、没事！”

红着脸挠了挠自己的后脑勺，夜久嘴角不由自主地溢出一抹灿烂的笑容。随后，他突然意识到一个重大发现——

和久津居然记得我的名字！！！

“夜久前辈今天遇到什么好事了吗？接球练习的时候居然都没有骂我，反而感觉有点恐怖……”

“好像是和吉祥物同学说上话了吧，我看他今天一整天都快飘起来了。”

“列夫——快点过来继续练习！”

“呜哇！夜久前辈你能不能别这样笑容满面地催我练习……好可怕……”

“哈？你说什么傻话呢？”

*  
远远看到站台边一个穿着音驹校服的娇小身影，夜久一眼便认出了枫。

“哟，和久津，你也乘这部电车回家吗？”

枫原本似乎正在发呆，突然在耳边响起的问候让她略微吓了一跳，像只受惊的小兔子一般转头看向夜久。

“啊……嗯。夜久同学是排球部的吧？训练辛苦了。”

“喔，谢啦！你今天怎么也这么晚？”

“稍微去参观了一下社团。”

两人有一搭没一搭地闲聊的同时，电车恰好到站了。随着人流一同涌入车厢，两人找了个位置站定。电车启动后，在惯性的作用下，还没来得及握住扶手的枫不由得踉跄了一下，不小心撞到了夜久身上。

“啊，对不起。”

“没事没事，别在意。”

看着努力伸长手臂试图够到车厢上方扶手的枫，夜久努力绷紧嘴角不让自己笑出声。对方在多次尝试未果之后，有些泄气地垂下脑袋。

“不如你就抓着我吧，这样就不会站不稳了。”

“诶？可以吗？”

刚才的失败尝试让枫忍不住撇起了嘴角，委屈巴巴地抬头看向夜久。

“当然可以啊，来吧。”

小心翼翼地伸手捏住夜久的衣服下摆，枫试探性地看了他一眼，似乎在征求同意。得到对方一个爽朗的笑容作为回应后，她安下心来，又悄悄向对方靠近了一些。

看着依偎在自己羽翼之下的迷你吉祥物同学，夜久不由得露出了老父亲一般慈爱的笑容。

*  
“请问……夜久同学在吗？”

排球部训练期间，体育馆门口出乎意料地出现了一个娇小的身影。在门口张望片刻后，似乎没有发现自己要找的人，她只得开口询问此时离门口最近的列夫。

“咦？哪里来的小朋友？”

列夫显然没有听清问话，而是被对方的体型吸引了全副注意力，好奇地走到近前。

随着列夫逐渐靠近，那高大的身材让枫不由得感觉有一片巨大的阴影笼罩在自己身上，她下意识后退了一步，以便让自己的脖子不至于过度后仰。

“你是迷路了吗？”

列夫似乎担心两人之间显著的身高差阻碍交流，特意弯下腰来，双手撑在膝盖上。尽管如此，他仍需要低头才能和枫对视。

一时间，枫不知该从何开始解释，才能让眼前的人明白自己既没有迷路也不是小朋友。在她犹豫之时，列夫已经向她毛绒绒的脑袋伸出了手。

*  
就在那只手即将落到枫的脑袋上的前一秒，列夫惨遭一记飞踢，就这样被凌空出现的夜久给踹到了一边。

“呜啊好痛——夜久前辈你突然间干什么啊？！！”

“别随便对别人动手动脚啊你这笨蛋！”

“诶——我只是想摸一下头而已啊——话说这是前辈家的小朋友吗？”

“什么小朋友！你倒是好好看清楚人家身上穿着我们学校的校服啊！”

“啊，真的……骗人的吧——这么矮真的是高中生吗？！”

此时终于注意到枫的身上所穿的音驹校服，列夫满脸难以置信地瞪大了眼，上下打量着默不作声站在眼前的枫。

“你这家伙给我闭嘴——！！！”

再次飞起一脚把列夫给踹到一边之后，夜久深深叹了口气，转向一直在默默旁观的枫。

“抱歉，部里的笨蛋后辈给你添麻烦了。”

“没关系，不用介意。你们关系真好，平时没怎么见过你这样呢。”

猛然想起刚才在枫面前对列夫进行了连环飞踢，夜久一时间有些手足无措。

“刚才那是紧急情况，所以……”

夜久局促地挠了挠脑袋，见枫神色如常，这才安下心来。

“啊，说起来，你怎么会突然过来体育馆？”

“刚才理书包的时候才发现……好像是课代表搞错了座位，把你的作业本放到我桌上了，所以过来还给你。”

说着，枫从书包里掏出一本作业本交到夜久手里。

“喔，还麻烦你特意过来一趟，谢啦！”

“不客气，训练加油喔。”

目送着枫的背影走出体育馆，夜久抑制不住地扬起嘴角，脚步轻快地转身回到球场上。

*  
“夜久同学，脚受伤了吗？走路的样子看起来有点奇怪。”

“啊，之前救球的时候不小心扭伤了，用力的话还是稍微有点疼。”

“嗯……”

枫盯着夜久的脚腕沉思了一会儿，将手伸进左边的上衣口袋里摸索了一番，掏出一颗牛奶糖放到对方手心里。随后她又从右边的上衣口袋里摸出两颗水果糖，也一并放到夜久手中。

“吃点糖吧，这样痛痛就会飞走了。”

说着，枫努力朝上伸长手臂，做出“痛痛飞走”的架势。

“怎么了吗？夜久同学，你怎么看起来像是快要晕倒了？”

“……没什么，就是刚才突然间心脏骤停了一下。”

“诶？”

“别在意！谢谢你给我糖，我会好好珍惜的！”

“不用珍惜也没关系，只是普通的糖而已，毫不留情地把它们吃掉吧。要是你喜欢的话我下次还可以再给你。”

尽管枫这么说了，夜久依然小心翼翼地把视若珍宝的三颗糖放进了自己的口袋里。

枫有些怀疑地看着他完成了这一系列举动，忍不住再次嘱咐。

“要记得吃喔。”

“好！我会非常珍惜地吃的！”

*  
“啊——啾！”

一个小小的喷嚏动静不大，但却惊动了坐在枫周围的一圈同学。

“小枫，感冒了吗？”

“最近天气转凉了，和久津同学要记得多穿点喔。”

“换季容易生病，要注意身体啊。”

枫揉了揉鼻子，在大家争先恐后的关爱灌溉之下，乖巧地点了点头。

“和久津，我的外套给你穿吧，别着凉了。”

此时，夜久在一众嘘寒问暖的同学之中脱颖而出，直接脱下身上的校服外套，披在枫的肩上。

“诶？不用了，这样你会冷吧？”

枫有些惊讶地抬起头，伸手想把外套脱下来还给夜久，而对方爽快地摆摆手制止了她。

“没事！我平时经常锻炼，现在这样的天气完全不会觉得冷，你就安心穿着吧！”

其他同学：可恶啊夜久！居然偷跑！你这也太帅了吧——！！！

“唔……谢谢你。”

在夜久的坚持之下，枫老老实实地穿上了外套，娇小的身材衬得这件外套异常宽大，仿佛是个偷穿大人衣服的小朋友。

看着枫小心翼翼卷起袖管露出双手的样子，周围的同学集体露出了满怀怜爱的眼神。

夜久&其他同学：和久津万岁！太可爱了嗷！！！

*  
“谢谢你昨天借给我外套，我今天有好好多穿一点。”

将装在手提袋里的衣服递给夜久，枫扯了扯身上的外套，示意自己确实有乖乖听话。

“喔！那就好！真乖真乖——”

夜久一边爽朗地笑着，一边伸手揉了揉枫的脑袋，将她原本就蓬松的短发捣腾得越发张牙舞爪。而对方似乎早已习惯了摸头待遇，放松地打了个哈欠，任由夜久的手在自己脑袋上为非作歹。

尽情摸了一通之后，夜久有些意犹未尽地收回手。取出外套准备穿上时，发现两个口袋都鼓鼓囊囊的，他有些奇怪地将手探进去一摸，原来口袋里被塞满了糖。

“这是谢礼。”

枫指了指夜久手中的糖，弯了弯嘴角。

“你又心脏骤停了吗？”

“没错……”

这究竟是什么可爱到犯规的答谢方式啊——！！！夜久在内心这样呐喊道。

*  
“和久津，要不要试试这个曲奇？听说很好吃。”

谁又会想到，看似心血来潮分享零食的夜久，其实早就认真做过一番功课，甚至特地向和枫相熟的同学咨询了她会喜欢的口味。

“啊，这是最近新出的那个奶油曲奇吧，谢谢。”

在看到夜久手中的曲奇的那一刻，枫的眼神明显为之一亮。日常被多方投喂的经验，让她习惯性地在道谢之后“啊——”地张开嘴等待喂食。

“……”

“……”

“啊，抱歉，平时习惯了。”

注意到红着脸愣在原地僵成一座石像的夜久，枫才意识到对方并不是自己的日常饲养员，看来是被惊到了。

“没、没关系！我一下子没反应过来！”

此时的夜久不禁为错过了刚才的大好时机而感到追悔莫及。他用亮晶晶的目光注视着枫，同时紧张到微微颤抖的手拿起一块曲奇凑近对方嘴边。

“还、还要吃吗？”

“要。”

枫用同样亮晶晶的目光注视着曲奇，乖巧地张开嘴叼走后，像只仓鼠一般鼓着腮帮子咀嚼起来。

“夜久你一直霸占着和久津同学也太狡猾了吧？”

“就是就是，你这一整盒曲奇把小枫都给塞饱了！”

“我们也想给和久津投喂零食！”

最终，在群情激愤的围观群众的抗议之下，夜久带着空曲奇盒被赶回了自己的座位。

*  
午休时间，枫的桌边照常围了一圈相熟的同学，众人一边吃饭一边叽叽喳喳地聊着天。

“话说，我之前就想问了，小枫喜欢什么类型的人？”

黑尾有些好笑地看着原本正和自己说话的夜久，在听到这个问题的那一刻，当即伸长了耳朵，恨不得拿个话筒放到枫的嘴边。

“唔……不知道，没怎么想过。”

枫歪着脑袋考虑了一阵，仍然没有得出什么结果。

“真的假的——”

“那如果拿我们班里的人来举例呢？”

其他同学立刻七嘴八舌地热烈讨论起来。

“黑尾这种运动系应该很受女生欢迎吧？”

原本好整以暇地和夜久一起偷听的黑尾，突然感受到一股极为不满的视线投向自己。

“喂，你瞪我干嘛？我可什么都没干啊。”

“嘁。”

夜久扭过头，不再搭理这位“很受女生欢迎”的黑尾同学。

“可是班长那种类型感觉也不错诶，成绩又好性格又温柔。”

一番讨论过后，众人都将视线转向枫，期待着她会给出怎样的答案。

“嗯……我觉得夜久同学很好。”

“诶——原来小枫喜欢夜久那种类型啊。”

“嗯，感觉又可爱又可靠。”

“需要帮你叫救护车吗？我们‘又可爱又可靠’的夜久同学看起来幸福得要晕倒了。”

“黑尾，你给我暂时闭嘴，不要破坏现在这美好的气氛。”

*  
“刚才那个女孩子好可爱！”

“是吧！我也这么觉得！看上去好小只！”

“像个洋娃娃一样！”

身边经过的三个女孩子满脸兴奋，不知正讨论着什么话题。夜久有些好奇地继续往前走了一阵，很快就得到了解答。

正在十字路口等红灯的娇小身影，身穿缀满蕾丝荷叶边的红白相间蓬蓬裙，头上戴着大大的酒红色蝴蝶结，配上白色花边袜和红色小皮鞋，背着一只毛绒绒的兔兔背包，整个人如同刚从童话故事中走出来的洋娃娃一般。

“夜久同学，好巧。”

啊，洋娃娃居然和我打招呼了。夜久站在原地呆愣了两秒，这才反应过来眼前人确实是自己认识的枫。

“和、和久津？我刚才一下子没认出来是你。”

既想看又不好意思看的矛盾心情不断翻涌，让夜久不知如何安放自己的视线。

“姐姐打工的咖啡厅今天要办Lolita主题的活动，叫我也一起过去参加。”

枫低头打量了一下自己，有些局促地扯了扯裙角。

“这还是我第一次遇到同学，要是没有吓到你就好了。”

“完全没有！不如说很适合你……非、非常可爱！”

夜久恨不得自己能有十张嘴来向枫详细解说她到底有多可爱，然而现实却是他只能结结巴巴地挤出这么一句话。

“谢谢你。”

“没、没事！说起来，和久津你经常去参加这样的活动吗？”

这个问题似乎唤起了枫的回忆，她露出略微有些苦恼的神色。

“之前也去过一次类似的活动。当时刚一进门，在场的其他女孩子就一边叫着‘好小只！好可爱’一边围过来，结果全程一直在被捏脸、摸头、塞点心吃……回家之后连晚饭都吃不下了，妈妈还以为我在聚会上被欺负了。”

“啊……总觉得可以想象……”

看着眼前洋娃娃一般精致可爱的小不点，夜久不禁表示和那些女孩子感同身受。

“夜久同学要一起去吗？”

突如其来的邀请让夜久大吃一惊，不由得瞪大眼睛看向枫。

“诶？我可以跟着一起去吗？”

“嗯，当然可以。正好姐姐之前就在说想要见一下你。”

“啊？和久津的姐姐居然也知道我？”

这下夜久无疑更加惊讶，同时微妙地产生了一丝紧张感。

“之前借给我外套的时候，姐姐看到之后就问是谁的衣服，稍微跟她讲了一下你的事情。当时她不知道为什么一边呜呜呜假哭一边说‘我们家小枫也长大了啊’。可是我就算穿了大很多码的衣服也并没有长高啊……”

“……不，我想她应该不是指身高问题……”

疑惑地歪了歪脑袋，枫决定将自家的奇怪姐姐抛在脑后，伸手拽了拽夜久的衣袖。

“一起去吧，夜久同学，会有很多好吃的点心。”

被这样惹人怜爱的洋娃娃用这样亮晶晶的眼神注视着，又有谁能够拒绝呢？

夜久当场缴械投降。

“好，那就走吧！”

*  
两人走进咖啡厅时，店内已经布置成了精致的茶会现场，不仅有穿着Lolita裙装的顾客，也不乏穿着便服的顾客，大家三三两两聚在一起一边闲聊一边享用茶点。

“小枫，你来啦！诶？这位是……啊，难道这就是你之前提过的那个夜久同学？”

一位穿着咖啡厅制服的娇小店员迎了上来，在看到夜久的那一刻，短暂的惊讶过后，两眼立刻像探照灯一般闪闪发光起来。

“你好呀！我是小枫的姐姐，和久津环。哎呀，小枫经常在家里提起你呢！”

环仿佛已经和夜久认识了八百年一样，当即热情地和对方攀谈起来。枫只能无可奈何地站在一边眼看着姐姐的魔爪伸向有些受宠若惊的夜久。

亲切地和夜久交流完感情之后，环心满意足地将两人领到角落里的二人座，留下一个鼓励的眼神后，施施然地回到了工作岗位上。

“和久津，你姐姐还真是……热情啊。”

“辛苦你了。她一直这样，每一个见过她的同学都逃不过这一劫。”

枫有些同情地看着劫后余生的夜久，好心地帮他倒了一杯茶。

“不好意思，打扰一下……”

在两人喝茶的间歇，两个打扮精致的女孩子怯生生地走到桌边，试探性地看着像洋娃娃一般端坐着的枫。仔细观察的话，可以发现不远处也有一小群虎视眈眈的女孩子正探头探脑地关注着这边的动向。

“请问，可以和我们一起拍个照吗？”

“诶？我吗？”

枫歪着脑袋指了指自己，得到了面前两个女孩子的猛烈点头作为回应。她有些犹豫地转头看了夜久一眼。

“去吧，我在这里等你。”

夜久爽快地笑着摆摆手，示意枫不用担心。

“嗯，那我稍微去一下就回来。”

两个女孩子小小地欢呼了一声，将枫围在中间一蹦一跳地转身离开了。

接下来，夜久亲眼见证了枫是怎样在一群女孩子的狂轰乱炸下被捏脸、摸头、塞点心吃……简直就是班里日常场景的高强度再现版。枫像一只忙碌的仓鼠一般，一口接一口地啃着身边女孩子们塞给她的各式甜点，同时乖巧地任由她们抚摸自己或是拍摄照片。

*  
“我回来了……”

过了好久，枫端着一个堆满各色点心的盘子回到了夜久身边。

“欢迎回来。你还真是受欢迎啊。”

回想起刚才一群女孩子争抢着和枫互动的场面，夜久内心对她们深表理解。

“嗯……总算是想办法逃出来了……”

枫瘫坐在椅子上，长长地叹了口气。

“小枫，快点，过来一下。”

椅子还没有坐热，只见环神秘兮兮地朝这边招招手，催促枫过去。

再次长长地叹了口气，枫不情愿地站起身，拖着步子走到姐姐面前。

“锵锵——你看这是什么！”

环献宝似的端出一盘点缀着草莓的心形奶油蛋糕，满眼期待地看着自家妹妹。

“草莓奶油蛋糕。”

“错！这是神秘的结缘蛋糕！和喜欢的人一起吃的话，就可以有情人终成眷属喔！怎么样？是不是很心动？快点和夜久同学一起吃吧！”

“你少骗人啦。这就是普通的草莓奶油蛋糕吧？我刚才都已经在那边的桌子上看到过了。”

枫无语地瞥了姐姐一眼，伸手指了指自己刚才看到一模一样的蛋糕的那张桌子。

“哎呀，那个和这个肯定不一样啦！总之你快点拿过去和夜久同学一起吃啦！记得要把结缘蛋糕的事情告诉他喔！”

环毫不介意自己的小把戏被当场拆穿，干脆利落地把蛋糕塞进妹妹手里，满意地欣赏了一番身穿红白相间蓬蓬裙的妹妹和红白相间草莓奶油蛋糕所构成的这幅和谐画面，随即轻轻在她背上推了一把，示意她赶紧行动起来。

盯着手中的蛋糕发了一会儿呆，枫认命般慢吞吞走回了桌边。

*  
“啊，这是你姐姐给你的蛋糕吗？”

“嗯。她说，这是神秘的结缘蛋糕，和喜欢的人一起吃的话，就可以有情人终成眷属。夜久同学要不要和我一起吃？”

“看上去很好吃啊——诶？！什么，等、等一下——你刚才说什么？！！”

“夜久同学要不要和我一起吃？”

“不、不是，在那之前是不是还说了什么？！”

“这是神秘的结缘蛋糕，和喜欢的人一起吃的话，就可以有情人终成眷属。”

此时夜久的脸简直红得和蛋糕上的草莓一样鲜艳欲滴，他手足无措地指着自己，支支吾吾了半天，总算是憋出一句话来。

“和、和、和我一起吃吗？”

“嗯。”

枫一脸认真地点了点头，动作迅猛地将盘子递到夜久面前，差点用蛋糕糊了对方一脸。

随即，枫猛然意识到让对方吃手抓蛋糕着实不妥，立刻贴心地在桌上找了一把叉子。本想递给对方，转念一想还是收回了手。她毫不留情地一叉子扎在一颗草莓上，递到夜久嘴边。

“啊——”

惊慌失措到手脚都不知何处安放的夜久犹豫着张开嘴，当即就被眼疾手快地塞了一颗草莓。酸酸甜甜的滋味在舌尖绽开，瞬间充溢了整个口腔。

“好吃吗？”

“嗯、嗯！很好吃！”

枫颇为满意地点点头，再次叉起一颗草莓，正想塞进自己嘴里，突然又停下了手上的动作。

将叉子放到夜久手中，随后握住他的手将草莓送到自己嘴边，枫啊呜一口将草莓吃进口中。

“唔……好吃。”

*  
“和久津环！上班时间你在这儿鬼鬼祟祟地干什么呢！”

“嘘——！店长，你别吵，快过来看！”

店长正打算继续训话，冷不防被环一把拉到了盆栽后面，两人一同探头看向正欢快进食蛋糕的枫和夜久。

“唉——青春真好啊——”

“是啊……青春真好……”

两位靠谱成年人不约而同深感欣慰地点了点头。


End file.
